Don't Forget
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Gray is missing Juvia and has to figure out his feelings for her. I wish he would just tell her already! Like Elfmen Says: BE A MAN!


Fairy Tail

Don't Forget

Gray x Juvia

Juvia was leaving for a mission all on her own and boy she didn't want to go.

"Gray-Sama!" She called to me. "Get away! Let go of me!" I shouted. Knowing her so well I still get mixed up in this mess.

"Gray." She said my name in a normal voice. Almost sounded sexy. "What?!" I slowly turned to face her. She looked sad.

"I want to give you this." She handed me some sort of crystal. "It's so you can remember me by. So I'll always be here with you. Even while I'm away." She sounded so not her. Like a calm normal girl.

Or woman really. I mean have you seen how strong her freaking power is! Damn!

"Thanks." Was all I could say. She smiled then left the guild with Gajeel and Lisana.

It was night time now only 12 hours since they left and Natsu was getting on my nerves! "Quiet down Dragon breath!"

"Make me Stripper!" He called back. And the normal fighting took place. Erza stopped us with her scary glare. "Will you two please stop being children and act like men!"

So scary!

I sit back down and stare at the crystal Juvia gave me.

 _"So you don't forget me."_

The words played in my head. "Gary?" Wendy sat next to me. "Do you miss Juvia." I scoffed.

"Aw! Gray does care!" Why did that sound like Lyon. "Lucy. I'm not in the mood." I told her.

 **"He loves her"** Happy! "Look here you CAT! I don't like her at all! So annoying! And clingy!" I shouted. Cana laughed.

"Cana?" Lucy asked her as she fell to the floor. " 's time to be a man and tell her how you feel." Really Elfman.

"Look Gray." Cana said once she caught her breath. "Juvia never fights with you. She admires you. You are the reason she came here and changed." Cana made good points.

"So? She is following me everywhere. And she nearly killed a few people." Girls really. Even Lucy is scared of her.

"She LOVES YOU!" Everyone shouted at me.

What the heck?!

I ignored the rest of them the whole time.

Next morning, Master Mokerov got a letter from I guessed was Lisana.

"They made it to their location." He told Mirajane and Elfman. They were Lisana's siblings.

"Thank goodness" Mirajane said. "That's my little sis!" Why was he so loud?!

"Are the other two good?" Lucy asked. I looked over seeing Lucy sitting with Levy who was crying.

"Yes. Gajeel says he wants to come home to kick Salamanders but." Master said. Natsu screamed something but I tuned it out.

"And Juvia says to not forget her." There were those words again.

 _"Don't Forget me."_

Why?! Why were these words in my head! Why was SHE in my head?

"Gray?" Carla seemed concern for me. "I'm fine." I told her.

"Gray sure hates Juvia or something." Evergreen says.

"It's not that. He just won't give her an answer." Erza said.

"Does he have a cold heart or what?" Levy snapped. Feeling her eyes on me.

"And Juvia did work so hard to make that scarf for him last year for Christmas. She didn't say he said 'thanks' Just took it from her." Lucy of all would say that.

I took out the crystal and looked at it.

 _"Don't forget me."_

 **WHY WAS I STILL THINKING ABOUT HER?! HER VOICE! HER SMILE! HER STRENGTH THAT WE USE TOGETHER AS A FREAKIN' TEAM!**

 **IT'S SO HARD NOT TO FORGET YOU, JUVIA!**

I screamed in my head. This was it. I was losing my mind.

 _"And over me Sama!"_

God! Help me!

I got up and left the guild. Taking a walk would help clear my mind.

"Gray?" Wendy called my name. "I'm going for air." "We can come with-" "I want to be alone." I snapped at her. "Sorry." I ran out before another word was said.

I felt bad for snapping and Wendy but I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to clear my thought about Juvia.

What exactly WAS she to ME?

I pulled out the crystal and It sparkled in the sunlight. I didn't see where I was going when A guy rammed into me.

I dropped the crystal watching it shatter in front of me.

 _"Don't forget about me."_

 _"Always remember me."_

I got mad. I shoved the guy off of me. "Hay! Watch it!" I shouted. The guy had friends but that didn't matter.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" That was the sound of Wendy blowing these guys away from me and with them the crystals fragments.

"Are you okay, Gray?" I wanted to say sure, or fine but I couldn't say a word. I was choked up. Tears came from my cheeks. What was I going to do when Juvia got back?! I was panicking!

"Wendy. I think we should have stayed behind." Carla said. "Carla!"

Wendy took my hand and squeezed it. "It won't matter if you have that crystal or not. As long as Juvia has you. I think she'll understand." Wendy said giving me a small smile.

I knew just what I needed to do. "Thanks Wendy." I hugged her then ran off to the one person I hated to see.

"Gray?" "Hey Lyon. Mind helping me with something...Personal."

(Juvia POV)

As I returned home after ten days I saw everyone in the guild. Levy jumped up and huge Gajeel He looked so happy to see her. Such a innocent love. Juvia looked around for Gray but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Juvia." Lucy and Natsu walked up to her.

"Gray is away on some sort of mission he should be back in a day or two." They told him. Or that's the part Lucy told her. "We can go see him! Happy got info from Carla and Wendy." Juvia loved hearing that Idea.

"Juvia wants to go see Gray-Sama!"

She did. So Natsu and Happy escorted her to where Gray was.

To her surprise she saw Gray and Lyon talking to each other. "Yo! Stripper! Look who came home!" Natsu called to Gray. Gray looked over his shoulder to see Natsu, Happy and her standing there.

"Juvia! You've come to me!" Lyon went on. Gray was about to say something before Juvia sent him flying with her water.

"Wow!" happy said flying backwards away from them.

Gray walked up to me and boy he was tall. "Do you-" "I lost it." He said. I couldn't believe hearing him say that. But he handed me something else.

"I lost the one you gave me. But I made this. With Lyon's help." He scrunched up his nose. "Take this. Just to have a part of ME with YOU." He placed it in my hands. I look at it to see It's a Snowflake. Deep inside the design of it I could See a **G** and a **J** and I knew what that meant.

"Thank you! Gray!" I dropped the Sama part for this once. I hugged him. He didn't hug me back but he also didn't shove me away.

"Like I could forget you. Everyone at the guild will just remind me." He joked. I smile at him. Maybe there is hope for us to be together.

 _Just Don't Forget_

Hope you like this story!


End file.
